Lasso
The Lasso is a loop of rope that is designed to be thrown around a target and tighten when pulled. The lasso is featured in Red Dead Redemption for catching and taming wild horses, and for lassoing escaping criminals, to hogtie criminals to take them to the local jail for a bounty reward, and sometimes, for the annoying pedestrian. You are also able to lasso criminals around the waist or feet and drag them while riding on your horse. Unfortunately, the player is unable to use the lasso while riding a train. The Lasso is obtained during the mission Wild Horses, Tamed Passions. Lassos cannot be used in multiplayer, possibly due to awkward and overpowered interactions it would cause between players. Thus forever leaving an open weapon slot in the Weapon Wheel. Although it is one of the weapons Marston can possess, players cannot "cheat" for it. Use To use the lasso, aim and 'fire' it, like any other weapon, though there is an important distinction; you must continue to hold the aim button, otherwise, the target will be released. Aiming the lasso above the target extends the lasso range further than the auto-aim targeting allows. Pressing the fire button while still holding the aim button to keep the lasso extended allows the player to reel in the rope, dragging the victim towards them. When trying to break horses, this can cause the horse to rear up, giving the player a few seconds to run up and mount it. It can also be used in herding cattle, when having trouble getting the cattle through the gates. Notes *Using the lasso to hogtie bounties and returning them alive gives you double the amount in reward money than bringing proof of them dead. It should be noted though that bringing bounties back injured does NOT decrease the amount of the bounty, players may believe this to be true since they may have some of the reward as removal of their bounty. *Just before hogtieing a bounty, whistle for your horse first so he is near as you must be very quick to get him on your horse and get moving towards the nearest town, as the bounty's gang members will be on your trail very quickly. * You are able to lasso dogs, bears, wolves and cougars, but they cannot be dragged, hogtied, or even moved. Lassoing a dog will cause it to attack you. * You are able to lasso deer as well, but they cannot be dragged. If you lasso a deer on foot (or dismount after lassoing on horseback) the deer will bolt, causing the player to lose his grip on the deer and fall over. * You can lasso a wild horse, and this is essential in attempting to capture and break one. However, you must act quickly because an agitated horse can drag you and break free of your grip. To prevent this, while holding L2/LT keep pressing R2/RT to yank on the rope and cause the horse to rear and therefore not move away. * Tamed horses, when lassoed, will follow your lead at a trot. * The lasso can be used to get down cliffs, though it is not very safe. Stop your horse next to the edge, step away from your horse a distance less than the height of the cliff and lasso it. Then, walk over the edge. Your survival depends on the length of the rope an the smoothness of the cliff face. * It is possible to kill with the lasso, though not with the impact alone. You can lasso an enemy's horse, and sometimes it will buck the rider off, and if you are near a cliff this could be deadly. Another way is to lasso the enemy's leg, pull, hogtie them, then put them on your horse. Then charge fullspeed at a cliff and jump off. The horse will normally fall off and you might survive. Another way to kill a person with the lasso is to hold your lasso long enough and it willl choke them until they die. * There has been one occurence that, when lasso was used on a person, then switching weapons the person will be stuck on the ground, it will continue if you don't restart. * If a bounty target is lassoed and the lasso is released, the target may remain on the ground and not be able to be lassoed again. Gallery Lasso.png|The Lasso 78.jpg|That's what you get for ticking me off Rdr clemencypays01.jpg|Got myself a bounty Rdr hogtie01.jpg|You're not getting away that easy File:77.jpg|John Marston breaking horse. Achievements ---- es:Lazo Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Gameplay Category:Equipment Category:Redemption Equipment Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Weapons